Soundwaves
by BlackLiquorice
Summary: I am many things, a student, a swimmer, a dreamer. But a singer? No. Joining the talent show? No thanks. I really, really, dislike you, Lucy. School AU in which Juvia is sarcastic and Lucy forces her to join the talent show. Hilarity ensured.
1. Chapter 1

_Water_

I loved the cool sensation of the water as I smoothly sliced my hands through the pool water with every stroke. All sound was drowned by the light splashing and kicking. As I swam laps across the 50 meter pool, I savoured in the unique feel swimming had always given me. _What would I do without swimming?_

"SING!"

 _What?_

I hit the edge of the pool and looked up. Lucy was squatting with a determined grin on her face. "Join the talent show with me, Juvia!"

I scowled. "No."

"Please, Via! Erza, Levy and I are all going to be with you!"

"I said no."

"VIAAA! PLEASE! We need four members to be able to book a practice room!"

"Then why don't you get someone else?"

"Well, you're the only one we want! Erza's the cool drummer, Levy's the cute bassist, I'm the pretty keyboard player, all we're missing is a crazy singer!"

I facepalmed. "What way to persuade someone."

"VIAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

"Shut up! Oh, this is stupid, I'm leaving!" With that I pushed off the edge and continued swimming. I could almost feel Lucy's electric glare on my back. _Swimming is always the best. ...Right?_

I had never been skilled at anything, and swimming is the only talent I had. Whether it be swimming competitively, water polo, or making punch (What?), I'm always the best. I'm the best in the swim team, I'm best at water polo, I'm always the winner of "Annual Punch Making Contest" (#2 What?). Actually maybe I am some kind water goddess reborn as a human.

No?

Too bad.

The second I had stepped out of the pool that day, I was greeted by Lucy. Screaming in my face.

"Juvia, please, I swear, if you join us, you will not regret it!" Lucy gave me her most convincing smile.

Which, ironically, did not look convincing at all.

I crossed my arms (and probably did not look intimidating at all since I was in a swimsuit.) "And what happens if I join?"

"You'll to spend time with us, your dear friends!"

"No." I turned away to leave.

"Come on! What do have to lose?"

I rolled my eyes. "Time, hearing, and a whole lot of sanity." I started walking away.

Lucy grabbed my shoulder. "Juvia, if you join us, you will have a chance to impress Gray."

I looked at Lucy with a dreamy smile. "I'll join."

When you think about it, making a band with your friends, impressing your crush and winning the talent show was not a very difficult task.

Easier said than done.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Popsicles do not go well with singing

"Juvia!"

Lucy's voice rang throughout the hallway. "Let's go!"

I blinked. "Go? Where?"

Lucy put her hands on her hips and pouted. "To our first practice, of course!"

I slammed the door of my locker. "WHAT."

"You're getting sassy, Juvia."

I locked the door of my locker and picked up my backpack. "Lucy, I can't go to practice today. I have swimming."

"Please, one day without swimming won't make you forget how to do a flip turn." Swiftly, Lucy grabbed my arm and started dragging me across the room. And almost dislocated my shoulder.

"Lucy, if you dislocate my shoulder, I'm not joining your band."

Lucy replied by pulling my arm harder.

Lucy dragged me across the school, past the lockers, the classrooms, the cafeteria, and up three flights of stairs, to the sixth floor (which was usually only for the most important projects.) This was slightly unsurprising because Erza was the student council president and is very well respected inside the school. _Probably because she will beat up anyone who dares to defy her._ On a different note, my arm was starting to hurt. A lot.

"Lucy, let go of my arm."

"Just a little more...Ah!" Lucy stopped in front a classroom that looked exactly the same as the rest. "Come on, Via!"

I groaned. _This is going to be a long day._ Dragging my feet, I followed Lucy into what seemed like a completely normal room. Except for all the dust, trash, and litter on the floor with Erza standing in the middle. She turned and saw us.

"Juvia! Lucy! Glad you could make it! I'll need all the help I could get for cleaning this mess!"

Lucy and I looked at each other. "What?" We asked in unison.

Well, that was traumatizing. "Cleaning" for Erza meant standing at a corner barking orders at me and Lucy who were desperately cleaning in hopes of stopping the yelling. We obviously finished fast, but it didn't negate the fact that Erza needs to chill out. And get therapy.

"Juvia, what time is it?" asked Lucy.

"3:30 pm."

Erza sighed and started walking towards the door. "Well, we don't have enough time to start practice today. Wanna go the the store for some snacks?"

Lucy smiled. "Yes!"

The two of them left the room. Leaving me.

I followed them outside.

Erza was talking to some council member while Lucy was leaning against the wall with a bored look on her face.

 _CRASH_

"GET OUT OF MY WAY ICE PRINCESS!"

I looked to the source of sound and saw Natsu wrestling with Gray (My Love, My World, My Everything.)

Gray punched Natsu in the face. "WHY DON'T _YOU_ GET OUT OF _MY_ WAY, FLAME BRAIN! YOU'RE POLLUTING OUR SCHOOL WITH YOUR STUPIDITY!

"WHAT? YOU'RE A WASTE OF DNA!"

"YOUR BIRTH RECORD WAS A WASTE OF PAPER!"

"WHY YOU!"

Gray and Natsu fought loudly, and did not stop until Erza noticed.

"Natsu! Gray! Are you two _fighting_?"

In unison, the two boys linked arms in fear.

"N-no ma'am we were just, um, BONDING!"

Natsu nodded. "AYE!"

Erza nodded her approval. "Good. Juvia, Lucy, let's go!"

Everyone in hallway facepalmed as we left the building.

When we got to the convenience store, Erza made a beeline straight to the cakes, while Lucy walked towards the pocky. I decided to get a peppermint popsicle. _This is perfect for beating the heat._ I walked to the cashier to pay for the popsicle while Erza was trying to carry 20 cakes all at once. "Excuse me, can I pay for this?"

The man at the cashier smiled. "Sure! That would be 100 jewels."

I paid and went outside the store to wait for Erza and Lucy.

"Miss, this is not enough money…"

"WHAT? YOU WILL LET ME PAY THIS AMOUNT!"

"E-Erza! Calm down!" Lucy handed the man 2000 jewels with an apologetic smile and dragged a fuming Erza out the door with the cakes in her arms.

Erza pulled herself from Lucy and started walking as if nothing happened. I exchanged looks with Lucy. "She's crazy." Lucy whispered.

"Guys! Hurry up!"

We got back to our dorms safely, although my sanity was depleted greatly.

Erza sat on her bed and pointed to me. "Juvia! We need to hear your singing!"

I licked my popsicle. "Why?"

"Well, you're our lead singer! We need to know your singing skills!"

Lucy nodded. "That's true."

"Sing something!"

"Like what?" I licked my popsicle again.

"Anything! Oh, how about Taylor Swift?" Lucy suggested.

"No."

"I know! What about I Chandelier by Sia? That might be good!" Lucy suggested again.

"Fine." I held my popsicle in one hand. " _Party girls don't get hur-"_

"STOP! This is boring. Just get to the chorus!" Erza exclaimed.

I shrugged. "Sure. _IIIIIIIIIII'M GONNA SWIIING FROM THE CHA-"_ My voice cracked and I started coughing.

"Hm, I guess you will need to work on that. Lucy!"

"Roger!"

Lucy walked up to me, grabbed my popsicle and threw it into the trash can.

"Hey! I paid for that!"

"Cold things are bad for your voice! You need to drink something hot!" With that, Lucy dashed away and came back with a mug of hot water. Where she got that, I have no idea. "Drink this, Via!"

I took the mug from her and pressed it to my lips. The second my tongue touched the water I spat it out. "Lucy! This water is too hot!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

At the end of the day, I concluded that my friends are insane


End file.
